User talk:AJ1776
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:AJ1776 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Help Howdy, AJ. Whenever I post a new story I'll be sure to mention something about your story. Also, more people may be inclined to visit your page if you actually linked to it in your message. You can do this by typing four of these: (~) without the parentheses. at the end of your message, without the parentheses. It may sound trivial, but if there's a direct link to your page, people will visit it more. They find it easier than searching for your name in the searchbox.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 02:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Story updates Heey AJ1776, Insert this on your updates for your story, My Story (View in source mode) Get on chat duude, Riley Huntley RE: SINCERE THANKS Your welcome, AJ. If you need any more help, just ask. Oh, and I see you got your signature figured out. =) Good job.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 15:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your Story & Chat As a chat moderator, I'm required to go into chat every time I visit the wiki. Maybe we'll be able to catch each other on there soon. I'd love to discuss your story with you. Later!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ive never been good at spelling or owt hey RE: Howdy, AJ. First off, you called your sequel 'Red Dead Revenge?' Haha! That makes me laugh! Here's why :) Anyway, as far as getting the word out on blogs, message a few people that you might consider 'friends' on the website. (It helps if they think the same of you.) That way, you know that they'll read it. With only a few comments, it has good potential to become listed as a 'popular blog post.' If you want, I don't mind if you message me whenever you post a new blog. I'd suggest asking some of the other users, like Hobbes or 2k. You probably already know that they're nice guys and will probably agree. Hope this helps, man.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question I prefer not to list my location on the internet, but I will tell you that where I live I go by central time. Mountain time is an hour earlier than central, isn't it? If it is, then you tell me a time, and I'll add an hour to it. Thursday would probably be the best day to do it, or Friday.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 14:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Alrighty, AJ. I'll do my best to remember to get on. Talk to ya' later!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I Replied! Hey AJ I replied to your message on my page.Check my page and see what I wrote. Tylernerd101 6:40, February 8, 2012 RE: Let's try to do it either this Thursday of Friday, like we'd planned before.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 04:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm here. Get on chat, bro. :) --SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 00:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you think your playing at,changing an entry I put on the MacFarlane's Ranch Page? {C THANKS Thanks for that reply and that advice J1776. I'll start using that info immediately. Adam Robertson 15:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Trouble? That wasn't me, AJ. It was Adam Robertson.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 20:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: American Army Captain His name has been found, it is Howard Jones. RE:Tylernerd age Tylernerd101 admitted to being 12 years old. Wikia Terms of Use state users must be 13 years of age in order to register an account here. Why? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: I haven't been around this wiki much, lately. I just pop in every once in a while to see what's going on.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 14:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Qster I left before you got on. Catch me in chat later today if you can. Queyh (talk+ ) 11:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Gamer.Matt AJ, the final block on the page is the one that's in effect. If you look at the 3-day one, it was levied on April 4 - so it ended on April 7. Now the second one was issued on April 13 and is permanent. Read the post above it titled "Such a Shame" for info on why he was blocked permanently. Trust me, he earned it. - JackFrost23 21:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Hobbes, got your Enepay error, and yes, I was just about to change Jenny back to what it was originally. That's a made up last name for her... :( - JackFrost23 22:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Enepay etc scrapped as bounty targets How did you know this was due to realism issues? Assassinhedgehog 16:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, an excellent question, where did you get this information? :- JackFrost23 17:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Good Job! That alternate ending of yours was INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!!! I enjoyed reading it. Keep up the good work buddy, and let me know when part 2 is done. P.S. Go ahead and tell Aerial about it. She'd love to read your story. It is amazing. :) Duplicate Images AJ, You're really starting to bug me with the duplicate images you're uploading. I told you yesterday that the image of John running from the bear had already been uploaded, and you told me that you would be more careful with the images you added. Now, however, two of your recent images have been deleted due to the fact that they were duplicates. The image of John "checkin where to return" was already on the Bounty Hunting article (see: this image), and the image of John and the Marshal was already up on the article for "The Assault on Fort Mercer" (see: this image). Not to mention the duplicate image of the Deadly Assassin Outfit you added a month ago, and that I'm sure I've seen some of the promotional posters you've been adding before. I've given you some leniency due to the fact that you're an active member of the community, but you really need to ensure that any image you're adding hasn't already been added. If you continue to upload duplicate images, you will receive a block. To end this, I am, in no way, trying to come across as a dick. However, people have been blocked in the past for adding duplicate images (by myself and other admins) and I don't want to have to do that for you. I hope you understand. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Are you aware that editing for the sole purpose of getting badges is against the rules, specifically the "Achievement Boosting" policy? :You really need to be careful regarding the way you edit, AJ. The "Achievement Boosting" policy is there to stop people from messing things up in their attempt to get badges, which you did when you uploaded duplicate images. :Like I said, I don't want to look like a dick. You've been achievement boosting and uploading duplicate images, but just take this as a warning. Calm down with your edits, please. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::AJ... ::I've just removed three more duplicate images today. Now, two of them were a few days old, but your image of John wielding a golden Cattleman Revolver was clearly already on the wiki. Also, on the Bonnie MacFarlane article, you replaced an existing image of Bonnie with your smaller duplicate image. ::I just want you to know that I'm serious, AJ. Should you upload just one more duplicate image and you will be blocked. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, it is true, AJ. I just reviewed the edit history to make sure I didn't make a mistake (though I am partly at fault for not noticing this sooner). :::The image was previously uploaded as "Rdr_0024.jpg" but you re-uploaded a thumbnail of the original titled "Bm.jpg". Once you noticed that two identical images were on the page, you chose to remove the original. :::Second, I found the original golden Cattleman Revolver image on the Golden Guns page. The image is also located in the gallery of the Cattleman Revolver article. The image was extremely easy to locate, it was very unnecessary to re-upload it. :::Look, like I said, I'm giving you some leniency since you're an active user here. All I'm asking is that you be more careful when uploading images. Say, for example, you have an image of John Marston wielding the Henry Repeater. Before you upload it, check the John Marston/Gallery and the Henry Repeater or Weapons in Redemption articles to make sure it's not already there. Then it's a safe bet the image isn't already on the wiki, unless it's buried. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :OK WHAT EFFING PICTURE IS DUPLICATE? HUH?? HOBBES? ::Getting mad at me won't do you any good, AJ. You see all that writing just above the block message? That's three messages I left you warning you not to upload duplicate images. I gave you plenty of opportunity not to make the same mistake; I even asked you to be more careful with the images you uploaded. If you start getting all upset and unreasonable, I'll just remove your ability to edit your talk page. ::Now, in my last message I told you that if you uploaded just one more duplicate image then I would block you. ::Despite the fact that I previously mentioned it, you again re-uploaded the image of John wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. I mean, it's right there on the Deadly Assassin Outfit article, why was there even a need to upload it again? Twice? ::Second, you uploaded the cover art of the GOTY edition of Red Dead Redemption. Again, in my previous messages, I told you to check the obvious pages before uploading an image. You decided to upload the GOTY cover art, but all you had to do was view the Red Dead Redemption article and you would have seen that the image was already uploaded in the gallery. ::So, I gave you plenty of warning and advised you on how to avoid uploading duplicates. You re-uploaded an image I'd already mentioned and then duplicated an obvious image. ::I hope that answers any and all of your questions regarding your block. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Hobbes, :::I wanted to change the deadly assassin outfit to the other dlc gallery. However, it was on the one at the bottom of the page so I removed the top one. Ok, so now I understand the GOTY wallpaper. Thanks and sorry. :::P.S. Have I lost my badges? ::::You've only lost your badges temporarily. They'll return to you once the block is up. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 10:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hobbes. :::::You didn't ansewer the Outfit question. Also, I see how you were "annoyed" about the dumb images, BUT it is not mentioned in the rules of the west. Also, the whole gallery has many duplicate images, and i'm the target. i'm not saying this in anger but with curiousity and wonder. ::::::hello? :::::::There was no outfit question, AJ. You simply stated why you removed the Deadly Assassin image from the gallery, but you didn't tell me why you uploaded it again. :::::::Second, it's irrelevant that it's not written down in the rules. The rules haven't been revised in a while. Thank you for telling me, though, as it will soon be added. The "Images" policy does make mention of "irrelevant images," and, arguably, duplicates are irrelevant. :::::::AJ, yes, there are duplicate images on the wiki. That's because it's difficult to get them all. I spotted you uploading duplicate images and told you not to, but you persisted. You're hardly the "target." I don't even see why you're arguing this block. I had to look into nearly every one of your images and then replace them when I found out they were duplicates. I didn't ban you because I was annoyed, but because uploading all these duplicates is damaging to the Wiki and pointless. Jack recently banned an entire clan and deleted their posse page for their persistent uploading of duplicate images. :::::::So, please just wait out your block. Block's are placed on users for a number of reasons. One such reason is to stop a particular user from editing unhelpfully. Uploading all these duplicates was unnecessary and unhelpful, thus, I blocked you to put an end to it and to drive home my point. Obviously, my messages asking you to be sure your images weren't duplicates didn't get through to you. All that I ask is that you be doubly careful when uploading images. Please check all pages that are related to the image before uploading it. :::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, i'm confused. My block started on the 29th and apparently it's a 3 day block. So, that would mean that it would be over tommorow the 31st. It currently says that it would be over May 2nd which is 5 days for the block. What Happened? :::::::: :::::::::There is no 31st of April. A 3 day block lasts 72 hours. I blocked you on the 29th; therefore, you've been blocked 24 hours by the 30th, 48 hours by the 1st, and, finally, your block ends 72 hours after it began on the 2nd. :::::::::Now, is it possible to have any more questions? :::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ?? not sure what you mean, have they made a comment about me somewhere? Friendly comment from Sykesey 21:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOD, its ok I completely see what you mean now. not really sure what to say tbh, kinda scared though dont know who they are Friendly comment from Sykesey 21:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Your comment :) In answer to you coment AJ, the resaon I wrote that is because thats how I see the people on this wiki, its true whether you like it or not. If you want to prove me wrong then feel free to give me an example of why im wrong :) helping you only 09:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) African Americans. You should know that there are more than over 30 african americans in this game. so Munroe Dobbs isn't one of the few African Americans in the game SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 08:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Main Quotes in Articles AJ, I recently reverted your edit to the main quote on the Bonnie MacFarlane article. The main quotes of major articles are very important, as one quote can easily describe a characters personality and introduce a reader to details on a mission/weapon/outfit. Since they are so important, it's always best to request a quote change on the articles talk page so that fellow editors may vote on the change. Please, be more careful with your editing, AJ.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 15:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Here2help Hey AJ, to let you know here2help and I have came to a settlement that sees him removing the stuff on HIS talk page, however our mental scars remain :( Friendly comment from Sykesey 15:30, May 4, 2012 (UTC) More duplicate images I mean, really? It's almost as if my previous six messages and the 3 day block did nothing... I was willing to brush this aside so long as we had a nice talk in chat, but you decided to leave as soon as you felt you were in trouble. That really didn't help you and it was a childish thing to do. I told you that when uploading images you need to check every article that could possibly be related to the image. You uploaded an image of John and Bonnie, but obviously didn't check any articles. It was clearly displayed in the gallery for "New Friends, Old Problems" and the "I didn't check there" excuse was terrible. If you're uploading an image of a character, one of the first places you should check are the articles for the missions he or she is involved in. So, it's become apparent to me that you disregarded all of my previous messages and you weren't even willing to talk to me about your mistake. For that, you've earned another 3 day block, but without the ability to edit your talk page. Surely, we discussed all that we possibly could during the last ordeal. You should probably count yourself lucky; with a previous 3 day block, you should really be blocked for a week. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blocked There's not much to talk about, AJ. I told you multiple times not to upload duplicate images. You continued, and I blocked you. Even after your block, you added another. I'd told you to check articles that may be related to your image, but you clearly didn't do that. Anyway, I was going to settle for having a nice talk in chat, but you left rather abruptly. I don't know why you did that, but it was rude. Rather than just let you off like that, I blocked you again. I mean, it's obvious why you're receiving blocks. I have no idea what there is to discuss. If a user is editing unhelpfully, it's one of my duties to put a stop to it. I tried to stop you by talking, but that didn't work. Also, not a single person has told me that I was wrong to block you. The general reaction to both of your blocks was that I had made a good call. Either way, if you see me in chat, join, if you wish. I'll be happy to talk to you, but, like I said, I don't see what there is to talk about. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Yeah, you're pretty good. Thanks for looking into it before you uploaded the images. The image you uploaded of Irish is actually really good. I will say I'm a bit iffy on the image of Bonnie MacFarlane. If you compare your image with the image "Bonnie and Johnny.jpg" you can see that your image is clearly a cropped version of "Bonnie and Johnny.jpg", but, technically, it's not a duplicate. So, again, thanks for looking into it. Cheers! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Asking Question about why I posted Weather Hey, User:AJ1776, It a good question what you ask me recently. Yes, man i am very curious...i were just thinking something that will be very interesting for Red Dead Redemption blog..I wrote these about Storm Warning and Watches to look rarest than red dead redemption weather. But anyways...I am not looking for any trouble AJ.. Leave a message- User talk:CDC Member 9:35 PM CDT Chat come back when you can AJ, I'm on my own :( Landon Ricketts' Age How do you know how old Landon Ricketts is when the events of the game take place? Queyh (Talk) 01:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Where could I purchase the guide? Queyh (Talk) 18:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you referring to the Brady Games GOTY Guide? I can't find any official Rockstar-created guides. Queyh (Talk) 03:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I believe that your information is legitimate, but the age is not listed at the top of the page for any other important characters. If you think that each character's age should be listed at the top of the page, I would take that up with an admin, as the pages need to be somewhat uniform. Queyh (Talk) 02:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry AJ, just left to go on holiday, im writing this through the wonders of a blackberry. but sadly the same wonders dont let me go into chat. Might be able to chat tonight though, If our bed&breakfast's wi-if works Friendly comment from Sykesey 14:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) 'something' Im blaming it on the checkered shirt, new avatar now.....Friendly comment from Sykesey 08:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha, no you did'nt im fine :) Friendly comment from Sykesey 13:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Roll backer I was asked if I was interesting in a Rollback position in chat, to which I replied that I would be flattered to have the honor of being a Rollback user. If you are interested in becoming a Rollback user, I would advise you to make many quality edits and hope that the admins take notice. It would also be in your best interest to make friends around the wiki, who may support you if you ask to become one. I hope this helps, but pop into chat if I'm there and I can explain it to you further. Queyh (Talk) 21:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick note... Hi AJ, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I thought I'd let you know why I rolled back a couple of your most recent edits. There's no point in changing a word (or couple of words) to something that means essentially the same thing. Also, there's no reason to edit the same section of an article with two or three separate edits. I understand accidentally missing something, but your edits on the Desert Sage page don't look accidental. One could view that as boosting, and I hope that's not what you're doing... As I'm sure we all do, I appreciate your willingness to edit here very regularly, and I hope you continue - but before you edit something, ask yourself if it really needs to be done. Thanks! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 15:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Why can't it be true he uses Jan Booth's character model the only difference is he is Captain and has grey hair instead im pretty sure its Jan Booth. Daniel123Shaw123 18:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 19:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ I renamed my blog post on the manzinita post earthquake go read it i updated it Tmi1080 02:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Dude AJ if you say a bad word like you said hell on my talk page god will send you to a bad place just to tell you because my piano teacher to,d me that Tmi1080 16:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC)dude I hate u too Tmi1080 20:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Apology Accepted sorry about my stuff on CC but I might not be seen on there again Tmi1080 20:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC)No need to feel bad its ok RE: Rollbacker Good luck! :) Queyh (Talk) 20:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Block thanks AJ, The page the user blanked was yours, but Hobbes restored it afterwards. Wikia doesn't have an option to lock a page on a per user basis, but I've set your user page so that only registered users or admins can edit it. That should prevent anonymous users from doing anything. Unfortunately, the only other option is to lock it down to admins only, but then even you couldn't edit your own page. 2ks4 (talk) 19:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Im still here!! :) Hello AJ, dont worry aout me, im not leaving the wiki just yet :p and by the way my holiday ended about 2 weeks ago, it back to sixth form for me now, or to american people like your dear self, thats collage :) hope to speak to you again soon in the chat thing :) Friendly comment from Sykesey 10:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Talk page stuff :) Hello AJ, this is about what you put on tmi's talk page, just saying that what you put is probably gonna make him kick off especially at the bit about grammar, im saying this cause I know that somewhere there was comments on one of his blogs about his grammar and he replied saying he was dyslexic, I would put a link in, but I cant find that blog, although I do remember the critisiser (bad spelling) was Unknownhorseman. So, yeah, im just saying to let you know, doubt hes gonna take to kindly to being called unprofessional for a 10th grader :P So you might want to edit that part out before he sees it, to avoid drama :) Trying To Be Productive, Matt Ellis 09:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay, it was just so you knew, anyways hope to speak to you soon as well :) Trying To Be Productive, Matt Ellis 08:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Check Out My Story Howdy AJ, I just wanted to tell you to check out my story, Moses, You Son of a Bitch! '' It is about Seth Briars and Moses Forth and it explains what led Moses to stealing Seth's map and how he did it and all of the events that led up to Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies. I hope you like it. Comment on it and tell me what you think, please. Much Obliged! "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 00:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: AJ, I said nothing about me closing your request, I just asked when will we close it, its been open for a few weeks. -- 'Ilan (XD • • Home )' 14:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Howdy AJ1776, you seem cool just wanna say howdy :)wtroxell-wlms 05:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC)' Blanked Page Incident Tmi1080 (talk) 18:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Ok AJ Let me straighten things out when your user page was Blanked. So this is what happened since I have a little brother who's 6 years old I went to go and get another copy of RDR since mine broke and he some how managed to log onto my account and then he read one of my blog posts and saw one of your comments and then he got super mad and then he decided to blank your user page ok Sincerely Tmi1080 Tmi1080 (talk) 20:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Yep You're right and after the 3 day block I wanted to be a better contributor and then he blanked your user page and I got MAD Tmi1080 (talk) 03:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Hey AJ I just got back into playing RDR RE:Here? Yes, AJ, I'm still here. If you'd have checked my contributions, you would have seen I even edited today. I'll even be in chat for the next little while, if you see this message sometime soon. Also, please refrain from posting annoying blogs with no content, simply declaring that the wiki is dead. It's not. It's far from it, and I have no idea what makes you think so. Users here have lives outside the wiki, and school is starting so a number of regular users may be less active. No need to make such dramatic claims. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:? 1) I have no idea why Ross killed Marston. I imagine it's because Marston was an outlaw and had to be brought to justice eventually. You can't just murder and rob a bunch of people and then say "lol jk im good now." 2) As far as I am aware, Canada is a federal dominion of Great Britain. For more information, you can always check the this page. I don't have all the answers. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 03:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Hey A.J. I just got back from the fair and man it was fun Oh yeah I'm also going back to France in Febuary for my mom's birthday Tmi1080 (talk) 23:35, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Hey A.J. I added you on PSN Stay Tuned! http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irish_Gentleman/The_Restless_West_%28RDR_Machinima%29 Irish Gentleman 00:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello Thank you, and it's good to se you again. Catch me in chat sometime so we ca catch up. See you around. 'Queyh' (Talk) 19:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unnamed Chinese Woman A.J., It's all right since you've already made it, but in general we don't want to create articles for NPCs that don't play a role in the story if their names aren't known. Some of the other unnamed characters like Unnamed Woman, Blackwater Guard Dog, and Outlaw on Horse play a role in a mission, otherwise they wouldn't have articles. There are a large number of unnamed NPCs (or at least ones who's names we haven't figured out yet) so giving them all pages would be problematic. I have a bunch of screenshots of these characters that I'd like to put into a gallery, but haven't gotten around to that. It just so happens that I already had a photo for this woman, however, so I added it to the article. I removed the trivia item about being Sam Wah's wife, since that's just speculation. 2ks4 (talk) 15:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :The way many of the characters names were discovered was by attacking them and then letting them kill the player in multiplayer mode. If she isn't armed, that would be difficult to accomplish. I haven't tried that with her, though. :2ks4 (talk) 18:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Question Hello, I was just wondering if you are a member of the NSDAP. Kind regards. RE: Stories You're right, it has been too long and I should try to finish that story. In the meantime, it looks like Joe Ochmann finally got back to me with his interview, so I'll be refining that and posting it very soon. I'm not gone, just away. Still playing Red Dead, but the cheating in Multiplayer is off the scale: invulnerable guys with shotguns that can hit you across town, dudes walking like they're in cover so you can't target them, lag switches a-plenty and more! Anyway, I'll re-read my first three parts and see if I can dovetail back into it... Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 18:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) R.E: Reply on Hobbes' page That's a good idea , but unfortunately half of the regular users are gone. Long Time, No See Howdy AJ! It's been a while ain't it. I'm doing all right. I've been checking in on this wiki every now and again. I'll always be here and I'll probably be even more active when the next ''Red Dead game comes out. I've mostly been sitting on my ass shooting guns and eatin' peanuts. I'm guessing you were gonna ask me about my Red Dead ''film projects and I wanted to say that I made alot of changes. I had to replace alot of the cast and I really haven't done anymore filming for those. I had been working on my ''Call of Juarez films alot, but I can't film anything else right now due to the lack of money. I recently finished a few western novels and I'm hoping to get them published and see if that will get me some money. Here's some differences in the cast that I'd lik to show you: Original Cast: Jared Chastain as John Marston, Jack Marston, and Young Uncle (Red Harlow)(in flashbacks) (and the voice of young Jack) Eli Middleton as Young Jack Marston Shawn Nealy as Uncle "Grampa" Roy Nealy as Landon Ricketts Jacob Love as Irish Y.G. Harris as Agent Edgar Ross Roy Lee Nealy as Captain Howard Jones New Cast: Jared Chastain as John Marston, Jack Marston, and Red Harlow Jacob Love as Irish Shawn Nealy as Uncle, and Edgar Ross Josh Clarke as Archer Fordham "Long Hair" Conley as Seth Briars "Pops" Gary Hanks as Dell Hopkins Mickey Chastain, Jr. as Dutch van der Linde Lynn Tawer as Marshal Leigh Johnson "Kimber" Conley as Jonah Jason Hanks as Hinto Vacant Roles: Landon Ricketts Young Jack Marston Phillip Ross Moses Forth Shakey Alwyn Lloyd Leander Holland Captain Howard Jones Captain Donald Burton (New Character) Captain George McCloud (New Character) Sgt. Joshua Martin (New Character) Eli Various U.S. Marshals Various U.S. Army Officers/Soldiers Various Revolutionaries Abraham Reyes Pancho Villa (Reyes works for Villa in my film) Agustine Allende Captain Armando Espinoza Various Federales Variuos Mexican Army Officers/Soldiers Enepay Nastas Kosumi Herbert Moon Benton Manning Many other characters My Grandpa Roy Nealy, who was going to play Landon Ricketts, died three months after he agreed to play the role. My other grandpa (actually step-grandpa), Y.G. Harris, agreed to play Edgar Ross after he got well but he died only a year later. My friend Eli Middleton, who was originally going to play young Jack Marston, pulled out of that role but offered to possibly play Vincente de Santa. My friend "Hot Damn" John Conley and I will serve as the armorers for the film and the trainers. We will teach the cast how to handle their guns like real people of that era did. Anyway, enough about that. How have you been? "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 05:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: John Marston quote The existing quote, "People don't forget, nothing gets forgiven," is very significant to both John's view of his destiny and to the way the story plays out. The other quote is good, but is more limited since it refers to an event in the past rather than the present situation John is in. So, I think the existing quote is better as the main one for the article. 2ks4 (talk) 12:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Unfortunately, I'm never sure when I'll be around. Lately I've just been stopping by randomly when I have a few minutes, but generally can't stick around long. I'll try to remember to pop onto chat if I know I'll be online for a while. 2ks4 (talk) 01:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wow I know. :P I've been going through all of the Redemption characters's pages and unbolding the formerly bolded names in the quotes section. It seems Wikia has now made the entire text below the quote bold, making the names now look italicized and with two apostrophes around them. Queyh (Talk) 17:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) On Chat If you want to chat... JackFrost23 (talk) 23:00, May 6, 2013 (UTC) First of all i'm passionate about America too and I will add you on PSN my name is Psychoclown25 wtroxell-wlms 17:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chat I didn't get your message until now, sorry. Maybe I can catch you tomorrow. Queyh (Talk) 05:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chat I am now. Queyh (Talk) 02:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: questions I just have a few quetions regarding John Marston. 1: How do we know that John was shot in 1906? The game guide indirectly says that he got shot in 1908. 2: Was John shot in a boat robbery or a bank robbery? Ive read sorces that say the opposite. :Honestly, I'd need to re-read his background to tell you. And even then I'm sure it'll be just as ambiguous. :Have you tried asking someone over at R*? Granted, they'll likely steer you to this site, but you never know. 3: Do you think John believes in God and/Jesus? Hes definetly not very religious, but he appears to have some Christian knowledge. :When it's convenient I suppose he does. No doubt at some point someone tried to force the scriptures on him, but I'm betting he prefers to pick and choose which parts fit with his already existing code. :However, he is a killer, so he's breaking the 10 Commandments on the daily, so I don't know how much real stock he places in religion. 4: How do we know Jack Marston's age? It says that he is 16, but where exactly is it revealed in the game? :I don't really know that it is revealed in-game, to be honest. I'm not saying it isn't there, just that I don't know about it specifically if it is... : - JackFrost23 (talk) 20:47, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::AJ - ::After seeing the picture of Jesus on your profile, I'm asssuming you weren't too happy about my answers to your questions about John and religion. ::Funny thing, I just started playing the Single Player game again in the Hardcore Mode included on the GOTY version of the game. And during a cutscene for "A Tempest Looms", Bonnie asks John this very question: :::Bonnie: Let's get going before the weather gets any worse. That sky don't look good. I'm starting to think somebody up there's conspiring against me. Are you a religious man? :::Marston: Not in any real sense. Sometimes I tell myself things happen for a reason. Like what brought me here was fate come-a-callin'. But nobody made my path but me. :::Bonnie: We all need to look for answers somewhere. Some in big ol' books. Others in big ol' bottles of whiskey. :::Marston: Believing in some kind of divine purpose ain't gonna get me my wife and child back. Past is who we are, Miss MacFarlane. And there ain't no changing that. Faith is a luxury I can't afford. ::So, as you can see, I was pretty much on the nose. Sorry about that... :/ ::- JackFrost23 (talk) 22:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Mind yaur own buissnes yo! Why don't ya just mind yaur own buisnes? Billy cougar (talk) 18:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) From Rulertoner U have a lot of Replyes on ur talk page. RE: PS3 or XBOX I'm on the XBOX 360 (the only way to play Red Dead, honestly ;)). Tho' now that I think of it, Harrison Sweeney and Stephen Palmer gave me a signed copy of the GOTY on PS3, so I guess I could play on that. But with upscaled 720p graphics, it's hard to take over the XBOX. Oh, and, no, that is not my gamertag. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re There's not really an answer to a question such as that. I changed it because a half-body transparent render is more suggested than a head shot with poorer quality from in-game. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :I do not have the power to stop you from changing it to a new photo. If you do so, please make sure it has good quality and a good off-set. If it does not meet good image quality standards, I will revert your edit. Thanks, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::If you want to change it, you're going to have to do it yourself. If you need help with uploading the file, let me know the problem. Remember to name it reasonably and license it. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) 9/11 TRUTH! Sir, how could you have a picture of "9/11 being a tragedy" in your gallery when, in fact, the U.S. Government was behind the attacks of 9/11/01. ? I mean you must realise that our government issued these attacks as an excuse to go to war. You have not yet responded AJ, which leads me to the conclusion that you cannot disprove my arguement that the U.S. government was directly responsible for the 9/11 attacks. I didn't respond because I have no idea who u r. Maybe you should sign your name next time. TBH, I don't care about you and your 9/11 conspiracy theory. Yeah it's out there, but you really can never prove that it was done by the government. Are you looking to start an Argument or something? If so, look somewhere else. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 16:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter who I am, what does matter is that your "precious U.S. Government" were directly responsible for the 9/11 attacks. "I can never prove that it was done by the government"? - So you are now basically accepting that our government did in fact, carry out the attacks? Or are you just trying to defend the cruel bastards who really run this country? Just stop -_- Youre probably just a troll. I don't want to argue with you. Bye AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 22:51, December 14, 2013 (UTC) You call yourself a "patriotic American" AJ, you say you wanna serve your country and that you often think about America's future. Do you really want to be proud of what this country has done? Do you really want to serve this piece of shit country and die in battle so that the people of America can once again question the U.S. involvement in the Middle East? DO YOU REALLY want to think about America's future when, it is an inevitable fact that once again the government will set up another supposed "terrorist attack" and give the dickheads in the media something to completely overexaggerate while terrible things are happening in third world countries that the media in the 1st world does not give a rat's ass about!?? You sir, have sunk to a new low. If you cannot see that you are openly accepting what the U.S. governent has done, then, well, you are JUST LIKE the millions and millions of other pieces of shit that call themselves "Americans" in this country. Also, the fact that you are calling me a "troll" is just an excuse that you are using so that you do not have to admit and accept the atrocities that our government has commited. I am not a troll AJ, that is not my purpose. I am a REAL American. ^The crazy is strong in this anon. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 02:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Yawn ANd yes he really is. But he needs to find someone who is willing to debate or do whatever hes trying to do :-/ AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 05:04, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Holy shit AJ, what the fuck is wrong with your "God given brain"? You are a cunt of an American who does not want to talk about the U.S. government involvement in 9/11. God really fucked up with you you sorry sack of shit. Call me anything you want ^_^ I'll only laugh. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 04:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Btw, you say that I'm a cunt cause I'm not a crazy weird conspiracy theorist? BAHAHA You are a "child of god". Watch your language you wretched fucking son of a whore. Conspiracy theorist? Wow. This is the truth! If you cannot see that then you are, well, - as I said before, just like the other millions and millions of shit-for-brains Americans. AJ, your just unwilling to accept that your "lovely and perfect" government isn't lovely and perfect at all. There are many things that the government has both attempted and succeeded at (which are terrible things might I add) These include: The Kennedy Assassination and Pearl Harbour, to name a couple. AND the CIA openly admitted to brainwashing everyone! Just think about that for a second AJ. I called you a cunt because you are so in love with your country but when somebody brings up something bad and wrong that the U.S. government has done, you just want nothing to do with it!! It is like you don't want to acknowledge that the U.S. government has actually done bad things! So, instead of saying that I am "crazy" or some other shit next time you reply, actually think about what I am saying. BOTH about the U.S. government AND your willingness to deny and make excuses for the REAL TRUTH. Ugh dude can you just give it a rest. Take your "OMG THIS IS THE TRUTH" and "AMERICA WILL FALL BECAUSE OF OBAMA" kind of garbage away. Look, I'm sorry but I Dont Care! The terrible things that happened in the past happened. While they were terrible, we can't just say "oh look, I think the government did this!" It happened, and the only thing we can do is remember it. Btw, Im not as big of a patriot anymore, and I don't - under and circumstances, things that the government is perfect. That's just not true. Also, you say all of that stuff up there about 9/11 and Pearl Habour, but where's your evidence?? You've rambled on and on and on about that, but I've seen no evidence from you. And finally, watch my language??? LOL, You are the one going "fu*k fu*k fu*k. C*nt c*nt c*nt, son of a whore son of a whore." Also, how does being "a child of God" have to do with any of this?? Yes, I am one, and you are too! That's my belief that He is my Father in Heaven! That he created me in His image, and sent his one and only Son down to die to save us from sin! That's it. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 04:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Evidence? How about we talk about the fact that the hole that was left in the pentagon was not big enough for an aeroplane of that size to fit through? How about we talk about the fact that the U.S. Air Force basically just let the planes through? They were obviously asked to stand down. How about the fact that the twin towers imploded to the ground and not out to the opposite sides in which they were hit? AJ, I could go on and on. Now I do agree with you that we should remember these tragic events, however, we can simply not let past the actual people who were responsible. I never claimed to be a child of god AJ, but you certainly have. Every day I encounter "Christians" and so called "religious types" who do nothing but judge, judge, judge and hate, lie and decieve others. You sir, are no different. I have watched your actions on this wiki for a long time, and let me say this; You are no different from the people who you regard as sinners. There is nothing worse than a drunk who has mended his ways. Think about THAT AJ. Ok, I could go on and on about your last paragraph up there, but its too really just too long of a story to tell. About some of your 9/11 evidence up there ^ I don't deny that's a little "unnatural" so to speak. Lastly, I'm completely lost about that quote up there. I'm sorry but what the hell does that mean? I think redemption (as I think that quote was about) is a good thing... AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 04:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Jonathan John Marston Why did you delete the Jonathan part of his name?Skyrimthebestgameever (talk) 22:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Old Friend Howdy, AJ. What's going on? How has things been going since the last time I was on here? --"I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 04:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:info Thanks. Its just I did ages ago and nobody did watever to it. Btw where r the admins, in fact anybody? Rulertoner 15:54, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh yea I totally forgot about that. Btw again I have 2 Q: That spawny how exactly did watever gender they r die(Watever) And Do u remember the founder's name now? Rulertoner 16:12, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re I do but it doesn't link. Same with mitch. Also u said spawny passed away, that means died. Rulertoner 09:49, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Re How did she die? Plus I don't miss here since I never knew her. Rulertoner 14:06, July 24, 2014 (UTC) TNT Here do u no wat happened to TNTLotLP? Rulertoner 12:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: TNT Then how did I get the "Welcome" message from him? Rulertoner 19:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE 'Fraid I can't. I don't have any Internet at my place. I only get internet connection when I'm at church, and I hardly ever bring my laptop to church with me. I'll drop ya a message though every once in a while. "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 00:25, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Lurk or inactive Do u lurk like jack(Doesn't seem to do it anymore) or just not edit this wiki anymore? I feel kinda sad(Dumb) that people rarely edit anymore part from me. Rulertoner 19:29, September 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE The thing is, my aspergers got me addicated to RDR for years. If this makes sense but I hung on for years and I feel sad just letting go. P.S: This is my terraria wiki acc asince my rulertoner one was blocked. Reply to this mssge on Rulertoner, plz. KillerBiller (talk) 00:35, October 30, 2014 (UTC)